From Father To Son
by Lajk24
Summary: A strange visitor comes to PQL. Just what is his secret? Please R & R.
1. Strange Visitors

  
FROM FATHER TO SON  
  
Usual disclaimers. I don't own anyone apart from Nicholas Beckett. Everyone else and the whole concept of Quantum Leap belong to various Powers that Be. I'm not making any money out of this.  
  
Feedback greatly appreciated. Please read and review. E-mail Lajk24@hotmail.com. Visit my web-site at www.members/tripod.co.uk/Lajk24.S1.HTML.  
  
  
Chapter One: Strange Visitors  
  
February 17th 1997, Brooklyn, New York:  
  
'Well, Sam, you did it. Ben doesn't die; he grows up to marry Mary and becomes a successful divorce lawyer. Hmm, maybe we should've let him die after all. Blood sucking creeps all of them', Al told Sam. It was the end of another successful leap.  
  
'Having trouble with one of your wives' solicitors, Al?' Sam teased.  
  
'When am I not? I...'. But Al was interrupted by flashes of blue electricity as Sam leaped.   
  
'Oh well, on to the next undeserving creep', Al muttered wearily to himself as he left the imaging chamber. As usual by the end of a leap, he felt that he could sleep for a week. And, also as usual, he knew that would be impossible. He wondered how long it would take for the next visitor to emerge in the waiting room. He just hoped that the next leap would be easier than this one. Keeping an eight year old kid away from matches was difficult for anyone, but if you add a fatally ill sister, and a senile grandfather into the equation.... Al shook his head and headed towards his quarters, his bed, and Tina.  
  
  
May 17th 2003, Project Quantum Leap, Satllion's Gate, New Mexico:  
  
After just one hour's rest, Al was rudely awakened by Ziggy.   
'Admiral, you are urgently needed in the waiting room. It is an emergency. A new visitor has arrived.'  
Already? This was the quickest that Sam had ever leapt into anyone, thought Al. And what was the emergency?  
  
As he approached the waiting room, Al could hear the chaos coming from within.  
'I demand to speak to Admiral Calavicci! Now! No, Doctor, I am quite calm. You don't understand. The Admiral is the only one who needs to be here. Get him here, now!'  
'OK, what is all the noise about?' asked Al, instantly bringing the room into silence.  
'Oh, at last', the visitor remarked, turning to Al. 'Perhaps I can get some sense out of someone now. A...Admiral, please tell these people that they do not need to be here. You are the only one who I can speak to.'  
'Just one minute here. First of all, 'these people' as you so eloquently put it, are highly trained professionals who are only trying to do their jobs. And second, how do you know who I am?'   
'Admiral we have another emergency', interrupted Ziggy, before the visitor could reply. 'I am unable to locate Dr. Beckett'.  
  
'Repeat that, Ziggy, would you?' asked Al, his mind still on the enigmatic visitor, who strangely seemed to know who and what everyone and everything was.  
'I said, Admiral, that, even though Dr. Beckett has leaped into his next host, I am unable to locate him anywhere between 1953 and now, 2003'.  
'What? But that's impossible. How can Sam not be located within the usual parameters? He has to be somewhere, somewhere between his birth date and now. Ziggy, keep trying'.  
'Right, next problem', he muttered to himself. He turned towards Verbena and Sammy-Jo, the only others in the waiting room besides himself and the visitor.  
'Perhaps you two had better go, just for a few minutes'. They left, reluctantly.  
'Ok, mister, I want some answers and I want them now', Al demanded, turning to the other man in the room.   
'Who are you? What is going on? How do you know who, and what, we are? Where's Sam? Why can't Ziggy locate him?'  
'What makes you think I know the answers, Al, er, Admiral', the other man replied, calmly. He suddenly looked sad, and was watching Al very closely. Now that he had Al's attention, he suddenly seemed reluctant to talk. A thought occurred to Al: 'You're not another leaper, are you, like with Alia and Zoe?'  
'No, Admiral. How could that be? The mechanics of a leap wouldn't work like that. How could I leap into Sam while he is leaping into another person? A leap can only deal with two people at once.'   
'Oh, really?' remarked Al. It was more than he knew about leaping. Sam was the scientist, not him. Sometimes, like now, he felt that leaping could result in just about anything. But, the 'guest' was still being cagey. Al was sure he knew more than he was letting on.  
'You still haven't answered my first questions. You seem to know a lot about science, and about leaping' Al said, returning to business. He wasn't used to being in this situation. Usually it was him in control, and the visitor who wanted answers. Now, though, he felt out of his depth. Nothing like this had ever happened before. How could a visitor know about him and Quantum Leap before they had told them? Just who was he? Al felt sure that something very strange was going on, and he did not like feeling that way. It was way too confusing, and worrying.   
'Yes' replied the visitor, in answer to Al's previous remark. 'I take after my father'.  
'Your father', replied Al, wishing the other man would stop playing games and just tell him what was going on. He knew that if the other man just told who he was, everything would make sense. 'How nice. And who is this wonderful father of yours? And, for the last time, who are you?'  
'Well. I...'. The stranger faltered, trying to decide what to do.  
'Yes', said Al. This was it, the moment of truth.  
'Well, Ok. I suppose enough damage is done now anyway. I'll tell you. My name is Nicholas. Nicholas Beckett'.  



	2. Leap In

Chapter Two: Leap In  
  
May 17th 2003, Project Quantum Leap, Stallion's Gate, New Mexico:  
  
Admiral Al Calavicci was speechless. This was not a usual state of affairs for him. Then again, nothing about this leap had been usual so far, and it had only begun an hour ago!  
'Nicholas B-B-Beckett', Al stammered. 'You mean...?'  
'Yes. Sam Beckett is my father.'  
Al went pale. 'B-b, but Sam doesn't have a s-s-s...'. He couldn't get the words out. It was just too much. Al could feel the last pieces of control he had on the situation slowly slipping away.  
'No, he doesn't have a son. But he will, about five years from now. I'm from the year 2035'.  
'Oh my God, no wonder Ziggy couldn't find Sam. That's way out of the normal parameters. Ziggy', he asked, addressing the computer, 'did you hear that?'  
'Yes, admiral. I did'. The computer's voice was unsteady and very quite. If she didn't keep reminding him that she was a computer and therefore not subject to the annoying and confusing emotions that humans suffered from, Al would have sworn that she was just as shaken as he was. Al, trying not to think about the news he had just been given, focused on something constructive and more normal instead - going to see Sam.   
'Ziggy, search the year 2035 for Dr. Beckett'.  
'I have already found him Admiral. He is...'  
'I don't think you should do this, Al', interrupted Nicholas.  
'I have to go to him. Even if he is where I suspect he is', Al replied, and left the waiting room.  
'...In Stallion's Gate, New Mexico' stated Ziggy, to no-one in particular.  
  
  
June 20th 2035, Stallion's Gate, New Mexico:  
  
Sam leaped in to find himself sitting at a computer terminal. The screen was showing a database of statistics and dates. The date May 11th, 2003 was highlighted. He wondered whether that was when he was. He had no idea of the date in the 'present', where Al and Goosie and the others were, but he guessed it could be sometime a bit later than 2003. After all, he had been leaping a long time. He looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps.   
'Nicholas, have you got a copy of those stats we were working on earlier? I, like, need to go through them', a very familiar looking redheaded women asked him.  
'I... Tina?' he asked, surprised, as certain holes filled in in his swiss-chessed memories, and he recognised the women.  
'Yeah?'  
'Oh. Erm, the stats are here,' he replied seeing some graph printouts on the desk and not knowing what else to say.  
'Oh, great', Tina replied, for Sam was now sure that it was her. He looked around him. The place sure looked like Project Quantum Leap. There was the canteen door, the lift down to the personal quarters. And here was Tina, and at another computer he suddenly recognised Gushie. Could he really be home, was he back? But what had Tina called him? And there was something strange as well. Tina and Goosie looked different. The place had changed a bit, appeared a bit more modern. Then he realised what was wrong with Tina and Gushie. They looked older, a lot older. Just how long had he been away? But Tina and Gushie faded to the back of his mind as he remembered about...  
'Al'.  
'What?' asked Tina, who thought that Sam had spoken to her, not to himself.  
If he had returned home, why hadn't Al been told, and why was Tina acting like he had been home for ages? Was it another time-line, he suddenly wondered, one where he had been home for some time? The thought filled him with joy. But why couldn't he remember the new time-line?  
'Tina, where's Al?' Sam asked.  
A frightened look swept over Tina's face for a second. 'Oh, Nicholas', she replied gently, looking sad, 'Not again. Nicky, dear, Al's gone. Remember. Oh, you're not well are you, love. Nicky, Al died six years ago'.  
Sam went very white.  
  



	3. Home Sweet Home!

Chapter Three: Home Sweet Home!  
  
June 20th 2035, Project Quantum Leap, Stallion's Gate, New Mexico:  
  
If Al was feeling very out of his depth in this leap, then Sam was almost drowning! He couldn't believe what was happening. He was home, but it wasn't home; he wasn't Sam, but someone named Nicholas. Sam had never heard of anyone called Nicholas working for Quantum Leap, yet he seemed to be well known and established. He wished Al would show up and tell him what was going on. Al surely would have told of any major new personnel at the Project, and he had never once mentioned someone named Nicholas.   
That thought reminded him of the most important thing he had learnt in this leap, the one thing he was trying not to think about. Tina had told him that Al was dead! It couldn't be. He hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye, to say thank you. All that time he had been leaping and Al had always been there for him. Now he was just gone!  
  
Just then Sam heard an even more familiar voice behind him.  
'Hey Sam, how you doing?' asked Al.  
'Al, you're here. Thank God.' He reached out to touch his friend.   
'You're a hologram'.  
'Yeah, as usual. I'm in the imaging chamber, remember? Your memory isn't that swiss-cheesed is it?' Al replied, concerned.  
'No, no. I remember the imaging chamber and everything. It's just that... Oh, never mind. Al, where and when am I? Unless I really am losing all my memory, I'd swear this was Project Quantum Leap'.  
'Um, Sam, we'd better have a really serious long talk'.  
  
In the men's room, their usual place for such talks, Sam got right down to business:  
'OK, Al, tell me what's happening. I ...'  
'Well, you're a 27 year-old man, Nicholas. He's a computer programme designer, a bit of a wizz-kid, with all scientific and technological things, not just computers. Your girl-friend, Lucy, also works here. And, oh, this will keep you amused. Lucy and Nick are trying to keep their relationship a secret from other people at work, because of policy. Hmm, lots of secret midnight liaisons. Great fun.' Al cheerfully rattled off all the usual information to help Sam on his leap, but there was a look in his eyes that Sam had seen once too often before. Something was wrong.  
'And what else?', Sam asked, hoping to get to the truth this time.  
'Well, Ziggy's not sure what you're here for yet'.  
'And? Come on, Al, I know there's something else going on here. Like, why you haven't told me where I am, and why this place is so much like home? I know you know more than you're letting on, Al', Sam replied, pointedly, not wanting to tell Al about Tina and her news.  
'Ok, ok. It's probably best that you know. You're probably the only one who can sort this whole mess out anyway. Sam, you are home. But it's the future, well the future to me. Sam, the year is 2035.'  
Sam let this sink in. 'Well', he whispered to himself, 'at least that explains one thing'.  
'What's that, Sam?'  
'I, er, I. I received some pretty, er, disturbing news when I first leaped in.'  
'Oh', Al replied quizzically.  
'Al, don't you think that no-one should know too much about their own future? I mean, we normally take so much care to protect the people in these leaps, not telling them anything about us, the project, their future. How am I supposed to act like Nicholas and do what I need to do to leap without learning anything about our future? Especially when I'm here. This is too much!'  
'Tell me about it, pal. Now I know what our visitors feel like. Nicholas knows much more than we do. I guess this, us now, is history to him.'  
'Al, what's the date where you are?'   
'May 17th 2003'.  
'He knew. He knew he was going to leap. That date's marked in his computer records. Someone must have recorded it after it happened. After all, this is turning out to be one pretty extraordinary leap. Into the future, and back at the project again. We really had better be very careful not to learn too much. This is our own future at stake! So much for my rules of Quantum Leap, though. This is the second time I've leaped outside of my lifetime. I wonder how that's happened?'  
'Um, Sam, there's something else you should know about this leap. You remember how you managed to leap into the Civil War because you leapt into your great-grandfather, well, I guess the same sort of thing's happened here. Nicholas' surname is Beckett. Sam, he's your son.'  
'Oh, boy' replied Sam.  
  
'This is too dangerous, just too dangerous. Something could seriously go wrong here!'. It was not often that Sam Beckett got so wound up that he lost control and started shouting. But, when he did, as usual it was Al who he took it out on. Well, what were friends for?!  
'Hey, buddy, I know, I know. You're not the only one worried here. Hell, I'm just wondering what Nicholas has been doing to Ziggy and telling Gushie and Tina since I've been gone. Hmm, maybe I should get back and find out what's going on. If Nicholas has become more co-operative, my guess is that we'll learn a lot more than him than from Ziggy this time round. After all, look who his father is!'. Sam gave him a look. It was no time for jokes.  
'Ok, you go back, and I'll see what I can do here.'  
'You got it, pal. Nick might even be able to remember why you're here. Well, Ziggy doesn't know. She's got no historical data to work with this time. We're all in the dark. The shoe really is on the other foot this time. I'm really beginning to feel sorry for our visitors, you know'.  
With that, Al closed the door of the imaging chamber and went back into the past.   
  
  
May 17th, 2003, Project Quantum Leap:  
  
Taking just a minute to collect his thoughts, Al went immediately to the waiting room. We've had problems before, he thought to himself, and always got through them. Yeah, but nothing like this, he reminded himself. Sam's son! God, he didn't even know what to say to the boy! It was just too tempting to ask about his own future, and Sam's. Would he ever come home? Nicholas would know. And, if he didn't, then who was Nicholas' mother? Al hoped if wasn't another situation like with Sammy-Jo. Talking of which, he really would have to tell her about her father one of these days, he realised. The poor girl couldn't be kept in the dark forever.   
  
When he got to the waiting room Al was relieved to see that Nicholas hadn't let anyone else come and talk to him. Apart from himself and Sam, and perhaps now Nicholas, there was no-one else who really understood the details and problems of leaping, and how the time-lines were always changing. The less people who talked to Nicholas, the better; especially Sammy-Jo and Donna. Sam was right. This was very, very dangerous. Yet, they also needed Nicholas to give them some information to help Sam. The sooner he leapt out of there the better, as far as Al was concerned. He knew that he would have to tread extremely carefully here, but that was his job after all, and, they hadn't made him an Admiral for nothing! 


	4. Like Son, Like Father

  
Chapter Four: Like Son, Like Father  
  
May 17th, 2003, Project Quantum Leap, Stallion's gate, New Mexico:  
  
'Al', exclaimed Nicholas as Al entered the waiting room, 'I'm pleased you're back'.  
Well, he's certainly in a better mood than earlier, thought Al. He still didn't know what to say to the boy, though. Nicholas certainly seemed to know him well enough, but he guessed that wasn't surprising. Any son of Sam's would be like a nephew to Al.   
'Um, yeah. I had to give Sam the news', Al told Nicholas, 'He's not really sure what to make of all this, though. And, to be honest, nor am I'.  
'Oh, of course', agreed Nicholas. 'This isn't exactly normal, even for here, is it?'   
'You can say that again, kid. We're gonna need some information from you, though. Do you have any idea why Sam's where he is?'  
'Well, the records of the leaps are still kept pretty secret, especially those involving people at the Project. I only knew what was happening because of growing up at and then working at the project. Dad never really told me much about his leaps, but I got a lot of stories from you. I guess dad didn't want me to know about his leap into me. I only know because I came across some old records of yours. I guessed your password you see, 'Beth', and when I saw my name I couldn't resist. As I got older I decided that when I leaped I would have to talk to you and only you about it. I, er, decided not to tell Sammy-Jo and mom who I am, yet. I didn't know if they would really be able to understand it.'  
'Well, Sammy-Jo probably would. Only, she doesn't know who her father is, yet, let alone that she will soon have a half-brother. And, mom?'  
Nicholas looked worried. 'Er, Donna Eliese-Beckett..'.  
Al looked relieved. 'Right, yeah, good. No, no, don't tell them anything. I know how quickly the time-lines can change round here, and I usually remember both lines, but the others don't. We don't want to mess anything up until we know exactly what's happening and why Sam has leaped into you. I hope Sam isn't getting into any trouble there, though'.  
  
  
June 20th 2035, Project Quantum Leap:  
  
Sam, meanwhile, was enjoying being home, surrounded by intelligent, caring people he knew well. He was home, and he was going to take a bit of time for himself for a change. He deserved it. He may be in the future, he may not be himself, but he was just about the closest he could get to it!   
He still couldn't believe he had a son, though. He'd always wanted children, and it was nice to know that during all his work and then his leaping, he still had had time to raise a son who looked to be following successfully in his footsteps. He thought that he was bound to be proud of him. He wondered idly who Nicholas' mother was, whether it was someone he already knew, or someone he'd meet after he finished leaping. (He didn't remember Donna). He now knew instinctively that he would soon finish leaping and go home, to his own time. After all, Nicholas was born at the Project, wasn't he?   
He wandered around, taking everything and everyone in, smiling vaguely at people who Nicholas knew but he didn't, and smiling joyfully at old friends.   
He couldn't help thinking that there was something he was missing though. As he made his way towards the personal quarters, he suddenly heard a familiar voice:  
'Well, Sammy-Jo, I guess we're nearly ready for the next leap. Gushie's checked Ziggy through and the retrieval programme is on-line again after the last lot of blown fuses. Tina says that Nick's finished the latest set of equations, so, as soon as we get a lock, Abby will be all set.'  
  
Sam's face lit up at the mention of a working retrieval programme, but it wasn't that that stopped him in his tracks and made him watch and listen. Even before the speaker turned round to face his direction, he knew who it was. As they turned round, the speaker saw him.  
'Nick, hi', he said, 'Everything alright?'  
But Sam couldn't answer. He knew now what he'd forgotten. It must have been all the shocks that this leap had brought. It was too late now, though. He was face-to-face with himself!  
  
'Oh,boy', whispered Sam Beckett to himself. It was too much of a shock for him to do anything else as he looked up at the older version of himself. He was thirty years older but hadn't really changed a bit. Plain old human curiosity got the better of him and he just stood and stared at who he would become. Even at 83 you could still tell that Sam Beckett had one of the best minds at project, if not in the rest of the area and beyond. It was only then that Sam really realised just how far into the future he had leaped. Nicholas was in his late twenties and he hadn't even born until some time after Sam's, Al's?, present. Sam guessed that birthing techniques for older women had much improved during that time. Ever that, or he'd had gone off with a woman at least half his age, and that was much more Al's style than his!  
The older Sam Beckett meanwhile just stared at his 'son' with a very strange look in his eyes and, resolved to have a private talk with Nicholas later.   
  
At that moment, Sam heard the imaging chamber 'door' open again and Al appear.  
'Oh my God, Sam, it's you!' he exclaimed unnecessarily. But, what else was there to say. Sam looked briefly in Al's direction, but didn't say a word.   
The older Sam cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention to the immediate present (or future). 'I'll see you for dinner later?' he asked.  
'Uh, yeah, sure', replied Sam/Nicholas. With that Sam and Sammy-Jo said goodbye and continued their walk and discussion. But not before, his younger self noted, he had given a glance to the precise place that Al was standing in.  
  
'Oh, wow. What a blast, hey, Sam. Just think, it's us, in thirty years time. God, I must be a right old codger by now.'  
'Er, actually, Al, I, er, I don't know how to tell you this, but... That news I got from Tina. It was about you.'  
'I, I'm not here in this future am I?'  
'Well, technically, you are. Everything's fine there...It's just, you, you die six years before this!'  
'Oh'. Al took a moment to take this information in.  
'Well, hey, look on the bright side. I'll be over ninety. That's a good innings, as they say. Not many people have done as much as I have with their life, or had as good friends. And, who knows what else I'll do. I still have twenty odd years, remember.'  
'Yeah, I keep forgetting the time period. You'd think I'd be used to time differences by now. It's different with the future than with the past, especially when it's our future! It's been a big shock, and I think the swiss-cheese is affecting my mind even worse than usual. I didn't even think to try and avoid my future self.'   
He suddenly remembered something else.  
'Al, I'm pretty sure he, me, I mean, knows what's going on. He looked almost directly at you. How can he not recognise the signs, even after all those years?'  
'Well, if he does, he'll know the things at stake and hopefully not get too involved'. Sam looked sceptical at Al's remark. He didn't think he would able to keep out, especially if it meant a chance to see or hear his best friend again after six years, if it was him. And it was him!  
  
Amongst all this animated talk though, neither Al nor Sam had noticed a very familiar man who, having abandoned Sammy-Jo, was watching from around the corner of the next corridor, his suspicions confirmed. 


	5. Your Mission, Should You Choose to Accep...

Chapter Five: Your Mission, Should you Choose to Accept it...  
  
June 20th 2035, Project Quantum Leap:  
  
The Sam Beckett of 2035 had a dilemma. He had just seen his son speaking to thin air. He was so sure that someone had leaped into Nicholas. But who? After he had returned they had improved the Project so that the leaps were controlled and used for observation, as he had originally intended. Sammy-Jo had taken over the leaping, now followed by her daughter Abby. He sometimes regretted that Nicolas had never wanted to follow in his footsteps and travel through time. He was more interested in computers and machinery than theory though. In this way he guessed that Nicholas was more like Al, who had always liked getting his hands dirty. He was sure that Sammy-Jo had never leaped into Nicholas. He kept a close eye on her leaps. Practically all of them were closely controlled in terms of who she leapt into and when. He shuddered at the memory of a time before that, when he was stuck in time and space for what he sometimes feared would be forever. If it hadn't been for Al. But no, he wouldn't think about that. Al was gone, and God, did he miss him! But he knew he couldn't bring him back. Al wouldn't have wanted them to do anything to interfere in his death.   
He forced his thoughts back to the problem at hand. He didn't know whether to talk to 'Nicholas', let 'him' know he that knew what was going on. He knew from experience that it was dangerous to interfere too much, especially as he didn't know what they had to do here.   
  
The Sam Beckett of 2003 also had a dilemma. He needed to know why he was here, and what he could say to his future self without letting him know who he was or finding anything out about his future, besides the important fact that he was going to have a son, of course.  
'What does Ziggy say the chances are about me, the older me, knowing that we're here?'.  
Al punched the question into the handlink. 'She says that there's a 96.7% chance that you, he, already knows. Wow, that's high. Oh-oh, Ziggy also calculates that there's an 86.9% that if you and he talk, you won't ever stop leaping and come home. Nicholas is never born, and Sammy-Jo will have a breakdown at the age of 42, and eventually kill herself! God, that's some predicting! Sammy-Jo's already 34. Guess you coming back stopped her. I didn't know she was so stressed and worried. Maybe I should talk to her, or get Beeks to'.  
'Al, if he knows, what's to stop him trying to talk to me, to us! And if he doesn't know, well, if I avoid him, he soon will know! Al, I've got to get out of here.'  
'Oh, yeah, I forgot. Nicholas thinks you might be here to help Lucy, his girlfriend. He says she's acting a bit strangely. Very quiet and she keeps avoiding him, cancelling dates, that sort of thing.'  
'Sounds like she's just giving him the cold shoulder.', remarked Sam.  
'Well, with that information from Nicholas, Ziggy gives it a 60% chance of you being here to stop Lucy doing anything stupid, whatever that is. She can't be any more accurate without more data'.  
'She managed with the predictions about me and Sammy-Jo'.  
'Yeah, well, Lucy's an unknown; you and Sammy-Jo aren't'.   
'Ok, can you get a lock on Lucy?'  
'Erm, yep, she's in the canteen. Go and talk to her, and I'll probe Nick for further info. Take care and be careful from now on'.  
'I will. See you later Al'.  
  
May 17th 2003, PQL:  
  
So, things were getting worse, thought Al as he stepped out of the imaging chamber. Why didn't that surprise him. He really, really hated being this close to past, and now future, versions of himself and Sam. The timelines were just so fragile, and every single point in his life seemed to be a crucial point in deciding the rest of his life - like did he work at PQL, did he marry Beth, did she wait for him, did Sam marry Donna, and now, did Sam come home? If history changed and he kept on leaping, then he must have made a decision to carry on, thought Al. A decision that would come about due to a Sam Beckett living 30 years in the future. That Sam had come home, did he regret it? Is that what he would tell Sam/himself? But why, he wondered. All Sam ever wanted was to come home; but then only Sam Beckett knew how Sam Beckett's mind worked. So far, all this was just giving Al Calavicci a nasty headache and a lot of worry about Sam and Sammy-Jo. He decided to go and talk to her in the morning, and went to his quarters to try to get some rest. Then he would tackle Nicholas. He was definitely taking to the boy. He was a lot like his father, and in that body, Al sometimes had to remind himself that it wasn't his best friend talking to him. It was giving him the creeps, but he knew he couldn't really avoid him, like he had done a lot of the time with past selves of himself and Sam. This time, they needed the visitor more than ever, if they were ever going to get Sam out of there.  
  
June 20th 2035, PQL:  
  
'Hi', greeted Sam/Nicholas as he approached Lucy. She just nodded vaguely.  
'Want some company?' he continued.  
'Sure. Whatever. I'm nearly finished anyway', she replied.  
'Uh, you know, if anything's wrong, you can talk to me...'.  
'Yes, Nick, I know. You've told me a thousand times, and I've told you, I'm fine. I just want to slow things down a bit. Surely you can survive without me hanging onto your every word every minute. Don't take it so personal. I just need some time by myself'.  
'Are you sure that's all it is. We're supposed to be going out, you shouldn't be keeping things from me.'  
'Nicholas, everything's OK. If you can't respect my wishes regarding this so-called relationship, maybe we should forget it altogether'.  
'OK, ok. I get the message'. He paused and decided to try changing tact.  
'So, what have you been up to anyway, since you're no longer hanging off my every word every minute', he asked casually.  
'You don't give up, do you', Lucy replied, seeing right through his plan. 'God', she continued, 'you're just like your father!'  
'My father!' Sam exclaimed, thinking of John Beckett, sadly deceased for some time now.  
'What's my father got to do with anything?' he continued.  
'You know, Mr. high and mighty Project Director'. Sam realised with a start that it wasn't John Beckett she was talking about, but him himself. It was certainly confusing being his own son!  
'He's at least 80, he's stuck back in the last century. All the work we're trying to do here with Ziggy, he just doesn't understand it. Yet he's always there, trying to do everything himself, trying to help everyone. Now you're being just the same.'  
'The white knight complex', remarked Sam.  
'The what?'  
'Just something Al used to say about doing everything and helping everyone.'  
'Who's Al?'  
'Who's...? He's my...my father's best friend. Was his best friend'.  
'Guess he was before my time, huh. Was he at the project?'.  
Sam nodded.   
'Well, seeing as I've only been here 2 years...'.  
Sam nodded again.  
'Anyway, I just wish your father would let us get on with our work. And that Sammy-Jo, she's just as bad. Who does she think she is, trying to run everything around here. And she's the only one who's allowed to leap! Well, her and now her daughter'.  
'His daughter. And SHE has a daughter?', Sam exclaimed, remembering Sammy-Jo, as another long-empty hole in his swiss-chessed mind suddenly filled. He was a grandfather!  
'Huh? And of course Sammy-Jo's got a daughter. Where have you been the last 20 years?'  
'Sammy-Jo's my, er, sister. Half sister anyway. Sam Beckett's daughter.'  
'You're kidding?!'.   
'No. I, er, thought you knew'.  
'Well, you've never told me, how would I know?' she replied, looking at him strangely.  
'So, er, Sammy-Jo's the problem, is she?' he asked, trying to get back to the issue at hand. 'You want me to have a word with her?'  
'No, don't bother. I can take care of my own problems, thanks.'  
Lucy left, leaving Sam sitting, shaking his head. He didn't see Lucy as she turned the corner out of the canteen, didn't see her have her own conversation with thin air which was really a hologram, didn't see that she was really Zoe, one-time hologram to Alia, an evil leaper, and now an evil leaper herself! And she still had only one objective. This time though, it wasn't to kill Sam Beckett, it was to destroy the life of his son, Nicholas.   
  
May 18th 2003, PQL:  
  
Meanwhile Al had been to see Nicholas once more.  
'Nick, is there anything you can tell me about this leap? What do you remember? Sam is working on Lucy, but I'd afraid that's not much to go on.'  
'Well, no-one really told me much. I'm sorry. I, I want to help but you and dad kept everything classified. You didn't want to change anything'  
'Hmm, even to help us this end? Maybe they need to work on it your end, Sam's end? I bet Sam made lot's of improvements after he came back...'  
'Al, don't, please. You know I can't tell you much. Would you tell if you were me? I don't like letting you down, but, whatever happens is supposed to happen...'  
'No, it's not; and it's our job to put it right!'  
'Look, I had a good childhood, I had loving parents, I was happy, dad was home. Nothing needs changing. I had you as well.'  
'We, er, we were pretty close, kid?'  
'Yeah. You, you were great. Like a second father. Well, you know how obsessed with work dad is. I miss you, Al.'  
'Well, maybe this is God, time or whatever's way of giving us a last chance. Even with a version of me who hasn't met you yet?' He laughed.  
'Come on, kid, what say I buy you a coffee and we catch up?'  
'That'll be great; but what will you tell the others?'  
'Don't worry I'll think of something. If your dad can wander around in the past I guess you can for a while as well.' 


	6. Restlessness

Chapter Six: Restlessness  
  
June 21st, 2035, PQL:  
  
After finally finding Nicholas' quarters Sam had tossed and turned before falling into a deep dream-ridden sleep. In the end he had cancelled his dinner with his 'father', saying that he was feeling well, still unsure of how to handle his future self. This morning, although not really refreshed, he had decided to get up early and try to talk to Lucy again. As he didn't have anything else to go on he had to assume that she was the key to this leap. The question remained: what had gone so wrong in the Project's (and his) future that he had leap into the future thirty years to put it right. He sighed. Maybe he was just making too much of this. Perhaps the only reason he had leaped here was because of the link with Nicholas. Perhaps this was just like any normal leap? 'Normal leap'? God, there was no such thing! He just couldn't help feeling that there was something very wrong, and that there were just too many complications this time. His older self, his friends on the rest of the staff, being so close to the Project itself and Ziggy, and who knows what having Nicholas back in 2003 would do to Al and the others there? He shook his head and poured some coffee. Why was he being so negative? They'd tackled difficult and unusual leaps before. He just couldn't shake this feeling though. Maybe it was because he tired. He thought again about the dreams. They were about Al. In his dream he was in various leaps, past ones, and Al kept appearing and reappearing, then disappearing altogether. He could never find him, but knew it was his fault. Then suddenly he was in a new leap and the same thing happened again, and again. He didn't know what they meant but they were disturbing. It was only a dream, though, he told himself. He put it down to his shock at the news of Al's death, and to his link with Nicholas' neurons. But, still, the feeling that something was very wrong remained.   
  
May 18th, 2003:  
  
Al entered the main control room of the Project and found Gushie working alone. He took a deep breath and went to talk to the man, knowing that he had to tell someone, if only so that Sam would not be completely abandoned.  
'Gushie, I need to talk to you.'  
'Yes, Admiral, what can I do for you?'  
'How much do you know about this leap?'  
'Hardly anything. Ziggy has been very cagey about it, and has asked for hardly any input from me. As have you,' Gushie replied pointedly.  
'Yes, I know. The situation's just a bit delicate, you see. The thing is, I'm going into town for the day, and as you were once able to act as a temporary observer for Sam once before, I'd like you to fix up that connection again. Tell Sam where I am, and give him any information that comes in whilst I'm away. However, I'm going to have to tell you when Sam is and who he is. He's, he's in the year 2035. And his name is Nicholas Beckett. It's his son, Gushie. He's leaped into his son!'  
'Oh, my! This is very, very...irregular', remarked Gushie.  
'Don't I know it Gushie. But, no-one knows. Who knows what damage could be done if too many people find out. I've restricted the waiting room to my presence only, under the pretence that the visitor is refusing to talk to anyone else. Well, that isn't such a lie actually. Anyway, you must not tell anyone else about this. No-one.'  
'Yes, Admiral. Absolutely. Have a good trip.'  
'Thank you.'  
Al left the room, as Gushie stood in shock. He made his way back to the waiting room, stopping only in Sam's room for some clothes.   
  
June 21st 2035:  
  
Behind him Sam heard the sound of the door, and he turned around to greet Al. Instead of Al, though, there was an shaky image of a man who Sam thought he remembered.   
'Dr. Beckett', the hologram greeted him.  
'Gushie, is that you? Where's Al? You're not my usual observer. Are you?' Sam was immediately on his guard. If Al wasn't here... He hoped it wasn't another change in the time line. It was just a little too much like his dream to be of comfort.  
'No, Dr. Beckett. Admiral Calavicci asked me to fill in for him while he went into town for the day. It's...it's good to see you.'  
Al didn't usually go out for days whilst they were in the middle of a leap. Did he? But at least Al was still his observer. Cursing his swiss-chessed memory, Sam turned to Gushie.  
'Yes, sorry, Gushie, it's good to see you too. So, has Ziggy found anything else yet?' he asked, rubbing his temples.  
'Yes. There is a 66% probability that in three days time there will an attempt on Nicholas Beckett's life. We don't have any details because this is just the predicted scenario with the highest result. I'm afraid we don't have much to go on, Dr. Beckett. You'll just have to figure it out this end, I guess'.  
'Ok. I'll watch my back. I'll talk to Lucy and see if she knows anything. You go back the Project, and, er, tell Al to get in touch when he returns. Thanks for the information Gushie.' The other man was fading fast.  
'Ok. Goodbye, Dr. Beckett. Good luck.' And, with that, Gushie went back through the door, leaving Sam alone with his thoughts once more.   
  
By early evening, Sam was enjoying the peace and quiet, but was no nearer to a solution to this mess of a leap. He had tried looking for Lucy, but she seemed to be avoiding him all day. Gushie had popped in once or twice but didn't really have much to report. Sam was getting the impression that the shy programmer was more interested in seeing the future of the Project than in anything else. Instead, Sam had spent some time catching up with Nicholas' work, then had returned to his room and his confused thoughts. He was almost falling asleep when another sound interrupted his thoughts. It was a knock on his door.  
'Come in,' he called.  
'Hi, Nicholas', greeted the older version of Sam Beckett, as he entered Nicholas quarters.  
'Oh, hi, er, dad. I um, was just on my way out,' he replied.  
'Can it wait just a minute? I think we need to talk.'  
'Oh, sure. What about?'  
'What's going on?'  
'What do you mean , 'what's going on?'?'  
'I mean, who are you?'  
'You know who I am. I'm Nicholas.'  
'Then why aren't you acting like him. I know my son, and I also know about time-travel and leaping. Now, who are you?'  
'I don't know what you mean.'  
'I mean, Nick doesn't stare into thin air as if there's someone there. And he doesn't have to keep leaving his desk to use the bathroom. Now, please, just tell me who you are and what's going on.'  
'I can't.'  
'Can't or won't? I'm sorry, but we're not leaving this room until I get some answers. I've thought hard about this, and I've decided that, whatever it is, I want to know.'  
'This could be a really bad idea. If I tell you...'  
'What...?'  
'I could be stuck!'  
'You won't. I know enough about leaping to know that things always more or less work out how they should. If you aren't supposed to be here, then you won't be. Now, please, just tell me. Maybe I can help.'  
'Boy, this is weird, but maybe you can.'  
'Sam, what's going on. What are you two talking about? You're not telling him, are you? You can't! It's against the rules, Ziggy says you won't come home!' interrupted Al suddenly, as the door opened.  
'The rules are for the past, not here! I'm sick of them. Sick of always having to be someone else!' snapped Sam, ignoring the older man.   
'Sam! Just be careful', warned Al, but now Sam was ignoring him and had turned back to his older self, who now sat quietly, aware that something had just snapped in the other man.  
'Ok, you really want to know? I don't know what this will do, but it's too late now, isn't it? I guess it was too late the minute I started all this. I had to go and try and prove my damn theory, didn't I. I couldn't let them close us down. If I'm not stuck here, I'm only stuck elsewhere and elsewhen. Well, the truth is, not only am I a leaper, I'm you. I'm Sam Beckett. I'm from your past, from 2003. I must say, it's nice to see that one version of me is home.'  
'God, you're really me! But, but I don't remember leaping into Nick!'  
'Swiss-cheese effect. You probably didn't remember half of the leaps when you finally got back. I guess I wouldn't have told you. Already too many screw-ups with time and memories and knowing things we shouldn't. I wouldn't tell you if it were me, and, let's face it, it was me! Boy, this is confusing!' muttered Al, now seemingly resigned to the scene that was taking place, especially as there wasn't anything he could do about it.  
'Oh, right. swiss-cheese memory. First I'm stuck not being able to forget anything and then I can't remember anything!'  
'Well, I guess there were a few leaps I hardly knew anything about when I got back...' commented the older Sam Beckett.  
'Either that or someone didn't want you to remember them', replied his younger self, looking pointingly to Al.  
'Now, Sam, don't start blaming me. You made the rules! Maybe it was for the best that you didn't remember. Who knows what's going to happen in this leap.' He sneaked a look at the handlink.   
'Ziggy's really blowing a fuse on this one. She doesn't know what to make of any of this. She's used to dealing with the past not the future. Not even she can predict the future. And now, you've gone and done this - just what could make it worse! - who knows what's going to happen. I think we're completely on our own here, Sam.'  
'Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You're right, we're in completely uncharted territory here. But, don't worry, we'll get through it.'  
'I hope so, kid.'  
'You're talking to Al?' interrupted the older man.  
'Um, yeah. He says the reason you don't remember is because of the swiss-cheese. He also reminded me of the fact that we have no idea what is going to happen on this leap. Especially with the fact that I've just told you.'  
'Yeah, that sounds like Al.' He turned to where the hologram was standing.  
'Al, buddy, I know you can hear me. I can't see or hear you this time, I wish I could, but... Well, I just wanted to say, I miss you. You were always there for me, even if I took you for granted sometimes.'  
'Yeah. I'm sure he appreciates it. And you. I'm not him, not yet, but I sure he would have known it when...at the end.'  
'Um, he says thanks, and he's sure he knew.', Sam told his older self, touched.  
'Right.'  
'Well um, now what?'  
'What do you know so far? Maybe I can help.'  
  
As Sam told himself what he knew, Lucy, or rather, Zoe, turned away from the keyhole of the door of Nicholas Beckett's quarters, and turned to her own hologram to give him the good news. She had heard every word. Now they wouldn't have to worry about killing Sam Beckett's son, they could kill Sam Beckett himself, leave his son trapped in the past, and now succeed with all their projects because Sam Beckett wouldn't be there to change history for the better!  



	7. The Players In The Game

Chapter Seven: The Players In the Game   
  
18th May 2003, PLQ:  
  
Al Calavicci was pacing, again. He still couldn't believe Sam had told, well, himself. He knew the situation was stranger than usual, and perhaps worse than usual, but never before had Sam even considered telling someone, not even other versions of themselves. Still, they hadn't encountered future versions of themselves before, ones who knew about leaping, and now it wasn't the past versions knowing too much that they had to worry about, it was them themselves, they were the ones in the future. Maybe Sam was right, maybe the rules didn't apply when the game had changed.  
He turned his attention back to Nicholas. They had had lunch together, and Al had realised just had much like Sam Nicholas was. He'd had no further ideas on what Sam should do, though. He couldn't help worrying about Sam telling his future self. He didn't think he would able to bear it if Sam never came home.  
  
PQL, June 21st 2035:  
  
Sam/Nicholas had finished his conversation with his future self over an hour ago and both Sam Beckett's had decided to have some time alone. The future Sam to think about his past self, Al, and leaping; the leaper to think about his current leap. He wished Al had stayed around, but the observer had vanished soon after Sam had dropped his bombshell. He needed to talk this leap over with his friend, really talk, now he had some peace and quiet. He also needed to know Al had forgiven him about breaking the rules. It felt so good to tell someone, though, to have some proper, physical help. Not that Al didn't help. God knew he wouldn't be able to survive leaping without Al with him. But, just to have physical help was different. Even if it was only himself, he mused. At least 'he' would understand - probably the only person who would. Something had changed in him, he realised. He couldn't go on anymore. It was just too tiring. It was true, he got sick of always having to be someone else, always putting someone else first. Of course, he'd always help people - it was the white knight complex, wasn't it. But, why couldn't he help himself sometimes. Why couldn't he help others in his own time, at home, with his family and friends, with Al as a real person not just a hologram.  
The knock on the door startled him from his thoughts.  
'Come in', he mumbled. It was Lucy.  
'I, er, I wanted to apologise for yesterday. It wasn't your fault. I was just in a bad mood. I hope we can make it up.'  
'Um, yeah, sure', Sam replied, still distracted. Lucy came over to him, and before Sam could stop her, she'd put her arms around him and was kissing him - and suddenly turned from a brunette into a familiar redhead with a British accent.  
'Mmm, I've always wanted to do that', Zoe said with an evil smile. 'Alia was right, you are rather cute, in a boy scout, innocent type of way'.  
'Zoe!' Sam exclaimed, jumping away from her, 'I should have known!'  
'Now now, Dr. Beckett, is that any way to treat an old friend?'  
'You'll never be anyone's friend, Zoe'.  
'Oh, you'd be surprised, Dr. Beckett. Now, where were we?'  
'Don't touch me.'  
'Oh, don't worry. I've got bigger and better plans for you, my dear doctor', she laughed. With that, she spun on her heel and left the room.  
'Oh, boy. Al, help!' shouted Sam.   
For once, as if on cue, his best friend appeared.  
'Saaamm!' he cried, without looking at him. 'Ziggy says we've got major trouble. There's a 99.9% possibility that there's another leaper here!'  
'Make that 100% Al. Zoe's here, and she's leapt into Lucy.'  
'Zoe. Oh no. That's just what we need! Well at least we know what the problem was with Lucy now. What did she want this time?'  
'The usual...'  
'To kill you and destroy the project?'  
'Yeah, or perhaps, to kill Nicholas. Now she's got both of us! At the moment though, she's just playing with us'. He shuddered at his latest memory of Zoe.  
'God, Sam, what did she do to you?' Al inquired, concerned for his friend.  
'She...She kissed me!'  
'She what?' Al replied with a grin. 'Why, Sam, that's paramount to torture!'  
Sam just gave the hologram a look.  
'Yeah, alright, you're right. She may be beautiful, but she's more dangerous than all my ex-wives put together!' Sam had to grin at that one.   
'So, what do we do?'  
'Ziggy's working on it now.'  
'Maybe Nicholas could help. He may know more about them than we do.'  
'Well if he does, I feel sorry for him. Maybe we should tell you - the you in this time I mean.'  
'That could be dangerous...'  
'Anything could be dangerous Sam! That the trouble with this leap. We've got to do something though, we can't just go carry on through this leap like limbo, doing nothing!'  
'Ok Al, I'll talk to him, and to Ziggy. She might work out who I am, though.'  
'I don't think there's much we can do about that. I just want you to get help, and this is the best place, and be careful. Zoe gives me the heebie-jeebies.'  
'You mean there's actually one woman you're not attracted to!'  
'Well...'  
'Al!'  
'Ok, ok, but danger can be attractive. All that adrenaline.'  
'Some dangers aren't worth the trouble, and you know it.'  
'You got that right pal. Sorry, I got a bit carried away.'  
'Fine, but can we get back to business, please. Let's go see me.'  
'Ok, lead the way...'  
  
Ten minutes they found Sam in his quarters.  
'We've got bad news I'm afraid, and I think we'll need your help.'  
'What's wrong?'  
'Zoe's here. She's leapt into Lucy White.'  
'She's one of the computers programmers, right?'  
'Yeah.'  
'Ok, so has she done anything yet.'  
'No not yet', Sam replied, opting not to tell his future self exactly what she had done. It was a memory he would be glad to lose.  
'I'm going to talk to Ziggy, see if she has any ideas on what Zoe might be here to do.'  
'Alright. I have a meeting with Sammy-Jo in ten minutes. Why don't we both meet you in the control room when we've finished?'  
'Fine. See you then.'  
  
Sam/Nicholas decided to go and see Ziggy straight away. It was a long time since he had seen his brainchild, and he missed her.  
'Hello, Ziggy, how are you?' he greeted the computer.  
'I am functioning well, Mr Beckett, and you?'  
'I'm fine, thanks, Ziggy.'  
'You do not usually come into the control room. May I ask why you have done so now?'  
'Oh. I'm meeting my father in here. We want to run a few scenario's.'  
'That is strange. You have not shown any interest in theories before.'  
Before Sam could answer, Al reappeared again, having gone to follow Zoe.  
'Hey, is that Ziggy? She's still going strong after all this time. This way, I can talk to her without having to listen to all her smart-alek replies!'  
Sam just smiled, and glanced at Al.  
Ziggy, meanwhile, was already running scenarios.  
'May I ask you a question, Mr. Beckett...'  
'Of course.'  
'...Or should I say, Dr. Beckett?'  
'What? I'm not a doctor. That's my father. Are you alright Ziggy? Should I get Gushie?' Sam tried to pretend. He couldn't believe Ziggy had seen through him so fast.  
'I am fine....father. I know that you are Sam Beckett, not Nicholas Beckett. Scenario's based on your actions gave it a 96% probability. Besides, Nicholas does not call Dr. Gushman Gushie. I thereby infer that you are Sam Beckett leapt into Nicholas Beckett. As Sam has not been leaping for many years, I assume you are from the past. I would like to know why I have no records of this leap.'  
'Well, yes, you're right, Ziggy. It's good to see you. I can only suggest that someone deliberately erased the information from you.'  
'But that is impossible. Unless...'  
'Unless, you authorised them to do it. Which means it could only have been me, Al, Gushie, or Tina. God, what is so important about this leap that we decided to erase all knowledge of it?! It's sure making things difficult!'  
'I do not have sufficient information to determine that at this moment. However, there is a 67% probability that it involves another leaper.'  
'Our Ziggy agrees, Sam. She doesn't like working in the dark, and it's upsetting her to think that someone is going to make this leap very difficult for you and there is hardly anything she can do to help.'  
'Is it possible to somehow co-ordinate the two versions of Ziggy to work together on this. Nicholas can help your end, and we have the knowledge of Zoe and Alia, which seems to be erased from this Ziggy.'  
'I agree that that suggestion will work, Dr. Beckett. It will be interesting to interact with a past version of myself. You humans call this growth, do you not? Although I am the same as I am in your time, I have more data, and have lost other data, due to this leap. I find I am curious to discover the cause of this eraser and leap and to see how I have 'grown'.'  
'God, she sounds more like a person everyday Sam. If anything, I think she's even more egotistical than she is in our time Sam. How did you do it?!'  
'Don't forget, I'm not her only 'father', Al'.  
'Hey, don't lay this one with me, pal. It's you she takes after Sam.'  
'It is good to see you again, Admiral Calavicci. I find I have missed our 'sparring sessions'.  
'What?!' Al spluttered, 'Why you rusty pile of nuts and bolts! Why didn't you say you could see and hear me'.  
'I have only just finished re-tuning myself to Dr. Beckett's brainwaves as he is in your time.'  
'Oh, so now I have two of you to cope with. That's just great!'   
'Sam, I'm gonna go and see how our Ziggy is coping with all this. I'll check back on you tomorrow.'  
'Hmm, ok, bye, Al', replied Sam, who was already putting his genius IQ to figuring out this latest puzzle. 


	8. Breakdown!

Chapter Eight: Breakdown!  
  
19th May 2003, PQL:  
  
Not surprisingly, a night's sleep had done nothing to help Al's state of mind regarding this leap. He wanted to get Sam out of there as quickly as possible, but still had no real idea of how to go about that.  
  
'Nicky, something very strange is going on at Sam's end of this leap, and I don't mind telling you, it's got me wound up tighter than a spring. It has so many twists and turns, dead-ends and complications I'm wondering if we're ever gonna get through this one,' Al practically exploded, once he was back in the waiting room with Nick.  
'You will, cos you have...'  
'Don't. Time-travel plays such havoc with the tenses. And I hate not being able to talk this through with Beeks and Tina. We could really use some fresh perspectives on all this.' Al was pacing now, faster and faster.  
'Al, you know you can't. I sympathise, really I do, but it will just mess up the time-lines even more. First rule of Quantum Leap...'  
'Yeah, yeah, don't tell anyone what you know of their future. You know, when Sam gets back... Well sometimes I think I'll just want to send him right back to pay for what he puts us all through!'  
'Al, calm down. He gets home...'  
'How can you be so sure?!' Al almost shouted, turning on Nick.  
'Just because he's there in your time, just because it worked the first time round? Isn't that the whole point of Quantum Leap? Maybe that's what he's there to change!? He's changing it all, and so's Zoe! Think of the mess she can cause there. The future Sam already knows he's there, and he didn't know before. Ziggy's databanks of this leap has been erased so she had no prior knowledge. Something very, very big is going on and I have no idea what it is! I do not like feeling as if things are out of my control. And this is definitely out of my control!' Al continued, his voice rising to a crescendo.  
'Al, please, you have to calm down!'  
Al sank to the floor, the emotional explosion leaving him completely drained. Admiral Albert Calavicci was not one for emotional outbursts.  
'Nick, what's going on?' he whispered.  
'How are we gonna solve this one? I've already lost Beth, I can't loose Sam as well!'  
'Al, we've done it once and we'll do it again. Trust me.'   
'I do. I...oh God, I just wish Sam was here!'  
'I know, Al, I know', Nick replied, crouching down next to Al, with a worried expression on his face.  
  
  
23rd June 2035, PQL:  
  
Al hadn't returned for nearly 2 full days now and Sam was very worried. Unusually when Al didn't appear it really meant something bad was happening. He got annoyed at Al for being late, but it was the relief really. Each time he told himself it would be OK, Al would return, and each time he found himself holding his breath, scared silly in case this was it and he'd lost his last link with home. When Al did reappear, the relief was so great that he could only cope by annoyance. And Al would hardly ever tell him what was going on, claimed it was Tina or a court case, and meetings with the Senate. But Sam knew it was often much more. It sometimes worried him that Al didn't tell him everything, often Sam did have his own problems, but he thought that Al sometimes forgot how much his best friend really knew him and cared about him.  
  
He'd spent the past day or so working with Ziggy, and with his future self. They had had no more trouble from Zoe. They'd traced back Ziggy's memory banks for the period that was his 'present', where Al was, and they were faced with a gap in information of that visitor. At first Sam had surmised that they had decided to delete it due to the fact that the visitor was from the future but it had happened and any damage to the time-line would have occurred, why delete if after the event? For that was what had happened. Exactly a month after the leap, Ziggy had been authorised to delete all records, even from her personal inner records, for 2 weeks. At least now Sam knew one thing - this leap lasted 2 weeks. He had been there 4 days and they were hardly any closer to finding out what he was really there for.  
  
20th May 2003, PQL:  
  
The reason why Al hadn't returned was because he had refused to leave the waiting room. Guards had bought him and Nick food, and they had stayed there, talking. Actually, Al had spent more time just staring at the wall than talking, and Nick was worried. Al wasn't even sleeping. This wasn't like Al. If he didn't know better he would think that the Admiral was having a breakdown. He wanted to call Dr Beeks but Al refused. It was the only time he was particularly animated, saying that he was fine, that he had nothing with which to help Sam and that he may as well stay there. He didn't need a shrink and certainly didn't want anyone else to come into contact with Nick.  
  
Finally, at the end of the second day, Al fell into an exhausted, restless sleep. Not really wanting to leave him, and knowing he had to be careful, he never-the-less decided that he only had one option. He told the guard that Al was allowing him out (the Guard accepting because they had been outside before, and besides, he was paid not to ask questions) and went to find Verbena Beeks.  
  
Verbena sighed and put down the Psychology journal she was trying to read. She couldn't concentrate on it. She was just too worried, worried about Al, worried about the visitor, and, if she had time, probably worried about Sam. Something strange was going on. It was not the first time that Al had kicked her out of the Waiting Room, and, admittedly, he usually had a good reason, but it had never before been without her having any knowledge of the situation. Al was apologetic but insistent that he couldn't tell her - yet. Ziggy was refusing to talk and trying to get any answers out of her was making her brain ache. She was considering writing a paper on intelligent computers with personality complexes, it was getting that bad, and she was sure that the computer was enjoying it! No-one else, she was sure, had any idea what was going on. Only Gushie and Al were being allowed in the Control Room and only Al in the Waiting Room. He was running this leap like some kind of top-secret military operation and it was somewhat unnatural. Now, Al had locked himself in the Waiting Room with the visitor for 2 days straight. Something was very wrong. Al liked to solve his own problems, she knew that and so knew not to push, but often it took its toll on the Admiral. Many times he had been hanging by a thread, the continual worry, stress, and long hours showing. But, he had hung on, if only by a thread. This time though, God knows what was going through his head. She was frustrated by not being allowed to help, and as very tempted just to barge into the Waiting Room but she had to respect her friend's wishes, however much she was worried about him. However, if he kept this up much longer...!  
  
Her useless meandering thoughts were gratefully interrupted by a knock on her office door.  
'Come in', she called, hoping it would be Al, but knowing it wouldn't. It would probably be Tina, asking again if she knew anything about Al. Instead it was the last person she expected to see, as the familiar figure in the white femi-suit entered the room, looking so almost completely at ease that she couldn't hold back a gasp. It couldn't be, could it? And if he was home why all the secrecy?   
'S-Sam...?!' she stuttered.  
Nick gulped, and hoped he was doing the right thing.  
'Um, hi, I'm afraid not. My name is Nicholas, you must be Verbena Beeks', he started, not mentioning that he knew who she was because she had worked at the project until he had been about ten.  
Now Verbena looked alarmed.   
'I could have sworn...' she half muttered to herself, but her professionalism soon came back, after all, this Nicholas, whoever he was, was her patient, right?  
'Hi, yes that's me. Were you looking for me? You really shouldn't be here you know. Does Admiral Calavicci know you're here? Is he with you by any chance?'  
'No, and um, no to the last two, but yes to the first', Nick replied smiling. Unwittingly Verbena found herself relaxing. It seemed the latest visitor had quite a bit of charm.  
'Ok, then, so, Nicholas, why don't we go back to the Waiting Room and then we'll have a little chat'.  
Nick took a deep breath. It was now or never.  
'To be honest, Dr. Beeks, I'd rather talk here. Al is still in there and I'm worried about him. I think he needs your help'.  
Well, thought Verbena, two days in the same room, at least they're on first name terms.  
'Uh-huh. Well, do you mind if we talk about you first? Why is it I haven't had the chance to be introduced to you yet during your little stay with us. And also, do you mind telling me how you found my office?'  
Nick took another deep breath, realising that it had to be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Verbena was not stupid.  
'Well, I asked Al not to tell anyone, and he agreed that that was a good idea. As for how I knew my way here, it's because I know the project...', he replied sitting down.  
'What?! But how? Just who are you? Why has Al had you kept locked up since you arrived here? And why did you ask him to?'  
Whatever Verbena had been expecting - some current junior worker at the project, a member of the press, even, what Nick told her was the last thing she'd been expecting.   
'My name is Nicholas and I...my father works at the project'.  
'Your father? And he told you about it?'  
'Well, I was born here'.  
'What, but that's impossible. This isn't a normal leap, isn't it? For the last time, please tell me who you are', Verbena asked, more curious than anything now, as she'd already decided that this strange man was not a threat.  
'Ok, but please know that I only came you because I'm worried about Al and have no-one else to ask. You cannot tell anyone else. He'd probably kill me if he knew I'd come to you, especially after I finally persuaded him not to talk to you in the first place...'  
Even Verbena had to smile at that one. That definitely sounded like Al.  
'My father works at the project and so do I, or at least I will. My name is Nicholas Beckett, and my father is Dr Sam Beckett'.  
As he waited for this bombshell to sink in he watched various emotions pass over Verbena's face. He was glad that he'd led up to his announcement, at least she had seemed to begin to trust him. As he watched, disbelief, confusion and amazement struggled for primacy in Verbena's mind, closely followed by annoyance and even amusement, as she considered that it was perhaps all a joke, then thoughtfulness and astonishment and acceptance of the truth as she reassessed the last few days and the last ten minutes in the light of this news.  
'But, how?!' she whispered, at last.  
'I don't know. It's never happened before but we think it's just because of the genetic link. Because it's the future we don't know what he's there to do, and Al is taking it badly'.  
'Al knows, right?'  
'Al knows everything'.  
'Does Sam know who he is?' Nick just nodded.  
'And?!'  
'And what?'  
'What's happening? Where is he?'  
'He's here, at the project, in the year 2035'.  
'My God!' Verbena muttered as the full impact hit her, again.  
'I am worried about Al, though. He has no way of helping my father on this leap and I think he's very lost without that. He's scared that this leap will change something for the project.'  
'My God!'  
'Please, Dr, Beeks, I can't tell you anything else, but you have to help Al!'  
As always, Verbena's professionalism took over and she motioned Nick to lead the way back to the waiting room, still in disbelief. The project already broke all known rules, and she had thought she had seen just about everything this job had to offer when her employer became stuck in the body of a chimpanzee, but now it seemed that it had just broken the last of it's own rules! And if she had to get her own head examined when this was all over, then she would - when it was all over!  
  
Al was gradually drawn towards consciousness by a voice softly calling his name. He blinked. How long had he been out. He realised that he was still the waiting room, and the voice belonged to - oh, damn, Verbena was there.  
'Good morning!' the psychriatist chirped cheerfully.  
'Ohhh, is it?' Al groaned, rubbing his stiff neck.  
'Oh yes. I had a visitor a little while ago. A friend of yours I believe, goes by the name of Nicholas...'   
Al just groaned again, and stood up. There was no resisting Verbena Beeks when she was in full 'shrink' mode, as Al would put it.  
'What do you want, Beeks? You want me to apologise for not bringing you in on this leap? You want me to say it was stupid to lock myself in here. Fine, it was stupid. But, I didn't know what to do.'  
'My office, Al. Now!' Verbena announced, leading the way.  
'Oh, boy', came the faint reply.  
  
'OK, Al, what's happening with you? And don't say nothing. Something is wrong, and I'm here to help you'.  
'I'm fine. Really'.  
'Wrong answer.'  
'What do you want? Blood?'  
'No, I'd rather try to avoid that. Now come on, how can I help you if you don't talk? Look, don't even think of me as a shrink, think of me as your friend. I am your friend. And as your friend Al, I'm asking you to talk to me. How can you help Sam if you can't help yourself.'  
At that, Al's eyes narrowed.  
'I can help Sam...'  
'It doesn't look like it from where I'm standing. Is that part of the problem? You think you'll let Sam down because you and Ziggy have no information on this leap? That's not your fault, and Sam knows that...'  
Al gasped. How could she know so much.  
'So, I'm right aren't I? Nicholas told me that there's no information. Do you think that Sam is going to change something because we can't tell him otherwise?'  
'I...I...'  
'Al, Sam is a good man. An extremely intelligent man. He won't do anything stupid. And I believe that if things happen, they are supposed to happen. I know we change that just by doing what we do, but how many times has that even gone out of our control? Sam will do what needs to be done. But, he can't do it on his own. He needs you Al, and I know you won't let him down'.  
'But I will. If we can't figure out what's going on...'  
'He'll understand. I'm sure he's more worried about you than the information anyway.'  
'Why? This leap is important!'  
'Of course it is, but you're his best friend. You're important to him.'  
'I can't let him down. I owe him too much. He...'  
'He saved your life Al. Stopped you drinking... I know that. But you paid that debt many times over. How many times have you saved his life? He can't do this without you. But, with you, he will...'  
Al gasped again. Dammit, but she was good!  
'I can't lose him!'  
'Al, trust me. Trust him. Trust yourself, even. You'll get through this. You will not lose your best friend the way you lost your first wife'.  
'But...'  
'No buts. You're a hard man, Al Calavicci, but you're hard on no-one as much as yourself. Give yourself some slack. You're not perfect and no-one expects you to be. Not even Sam. He's your friend. Not because you think you owe him. Not even because you're his observer, but because you're a good man and a good friend. Sam couldn't have done this without you. He still needs your help, and your friendship. As much as you need his.'  
'You think so?'  
'I know so. These things have a habit of working themselves out, and if anyone can do it, it's you. Just remember, you don't have to do it all yourself. We're here for you Al.'  
'What if this destroys it all?! I would be the only to remember all this...'  
'Have trust Al.'  
'Oh, God. I don't know. Maybe you're right...'  
'No maybe about it', Verbena smiled. Al couldn't help it, he smiled back. Maybe she didn't know the future but she sure was a good psychiatrist.  
'You're too good at this, you know'.  
'I know. Now, go and talk to Sam. Now. Please...?'  
'Fine, fine I'm going. I...I'll try.'  
'All I'm asking'.  
'So, end of lecture...'  
'End of lecture. Just...don't do it again'.  
Al grinned, shaking his head. He didn't know how she did it. Strangely enough, though, he was feeling more positive. He would go and see Sam. He didn't know how much use he would be, but, as he'd told Verbena, he'd try. Maybe that was all anyone could do?  



End file.
